cosmowandafandomcom_de-20200213-history
So ist das Leben
So ist das Leben ist die zweite Episode der 3. Staffel und die 49. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Timmy isst Pizza. Wanda fragt, ob sie auch ein Stück haben könnte, aber Timmy will nicht teilen. Mrs. Turner meint, dass Timmy sich viel zu wenig um seine Fische kümmere. Sie sagt, dass es kein Wunder sei, dass alle Tiere ster... - fortlaufen - während Timmy im Sommercamp ist, und gibt den Elfen die noch fast ganze Pizza. Sie sagt, dass Haustiere Liebe und Pflege brauchen, genau wie ihr Garten. Sie freut sich schon, dass sie mit ihrem Garten viele Preise gewinnen wird. Dort ist aber alles vertrocknet und abgestorben. Sie ist traurig und meint, dass alles, was sie anfassen würde, eingehe. Zur Sicherheit tritt Timmy einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt bohrt sich ihr Mann mit einer Tunnelbohrmaschine an die Oberfläche und fragt, warum sie weint. Sie erklärt ihm, dass morgen der jährliche "Gieß- und Sprießtag" sei und sie den ersten Preis gewinnen wollte. Timmy sagt, dass das nicht so wichtig sei, und, dass ihn ruhig die Dinklebergs gewinnen könnte. Als sein Vater das hört, schaut er einmal zu den Dinklebergs hinüber und sieht, dass seine Erzfeinde einen perfekten Garten haben. Jetzt will er auch den Wettbewerb gewinnen. Timmy fragt, was so schlimm wäre, wenn die Dinklebergs gewinnen sollten, die seien doch ganz nett. Sein Vater wird sauer und fragt ihn, warum er dann nicht zu den Dinklebergs zieht. Timmy sagt, dass sie einen Pool und einen schönen Garten hätten. Jetzt reicht es seinen Eltern und sie schicken ihn auf sein Zimmer. Nach drei Stunden weinen Timmys Eltern noch immer. Timmy will, dass sie aufhören. Dazu müssen Sie aber wissen warum seine Mutter weint. Sie sagt zufällig gerade, dass sie so traurig sei, weil in ihrem Garten nichts wächst. Also wünscht sich Timmy, dass in ihrem Garten alles gedeiht. Jetzt ist alles grün und Mrs. Turner freut sich. Zufrieden geht Timmy schlafen. In der Nacht erwacht auch Timmys Wüstenrennmaus Eddie wieder zum Leben. Am nächsten Morgen freut sich Timmy, dass Eddie wieder zurück ist. Eddie ist aber wütend und versucht Timmy zu erwürgen. Cosmo meint, dass Timmy auch noch andere Verwendungen für seine Luftröhre hat und sperrt Eddie in einen Käfig. Timmy verspricht Eddie, dass er diesmal besser auf ihn aufpassen wird und ihn nicht mehr zurücklassen wird. Seine Freunde rufen nach ihm und er lässt Eddie doch wieder zurück. Seine Elfen haben Angst vor Eddie und verstecken sich in Dinklebergs Pool. Fünf Stunden später kommt Timmy wieder zurück und wünscht sich, dass er auf Eddies Größe schrumpft, um ihn richtig drücken zu können, damit er nicht mehr so sauer ist. Timmy wird wieder attackiert. Er fragt, warum Eddie so wütend sei. Cosmo erklärt ihm, dass Eddie in einem Schuhkarton beerdigt wurde. Wanda fügt hinzu, dass er anscheinend wieder auferstanden ist, weil Timmys Wunsch alles mit Leben erfüllt hat. Eddie ist wahrscheinlich verhungert. Timmy sagt, dass er im Sommercamp war und sein Vater Eddie hätte versorgen sollen. Das hat er aber nicht. Jetzt hat Eddie es auf Mr. Turner abgesehen. Eddie biegt den Käfig auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Timmy will, dass seine Elfen Eddie hindern, seiner Mutter den Preis zu vermasseln. Mrs. Turner wird schon ungeduldig. Ihr Mann kommt nicht her und die Preisrichter richten schon und die Dinklebergs dinklebergen. Eddie lässt Mr. Turner die Treppe hinunter fallen, doch durch Cosmo legt er eine Turneinlage ein und verbessert die Haltungsnoten. Timmy muss aus dem Käfig raus, zum Glück hat er Hände und kann ihn öffnen. Mr. Turner macht sich auf den Weg, manipulierte Fotos von den Dinklebergs zu holen. Dabei tappt er in Eddies Falle, doch Timmy kann ihn aufhalten. Timmy will, dass sein Vater sich in Sicherheit bringt, doch Mr. Turner sagt, dass Mrs. Turner vergessen hat, Eddie zu füttern. Das hört Eddie natürlich und er ist jetzt auf der Suche nach Timmys Mutter. Sie zeigt den Preisrichter inzwischen ihre Kreuzung aus Zucchini und Mais. Cosmo schützt sie vor Eddie. Die Preisrichter sind sich schon ziemlich sicher, wer der Gewinner ist, sie wollen nur noch Mrs. Turners Mandarinchen sehen. Sie holt schnell welche aus der Küche, anscheinend hat sie keine gepflanzt. In der Küche wartet Eddie schon auf sie und lässt eine Axt schwingen. Timmy kann sie noch halten. Er entschuldigt sich bei Eddie und dieser ist zufrieden. Timmy will, dass Cosmo seine Mutter wieder in Sicherheit bringt, und Cosmo kickt sie aus der Küche. Wanda diskutiert mit Timmy, ob es nicht Schwindel sei, Mandarinen aus der Dose zu verwenden. Sie bemerken nicht, dass eine Dose auf sie zurollt. Eddie rettet sie gerade noch rechtzeitig. Diesmal lässt er sich auch umarmen, leider geht Eddie dabei kaputt. Währenddessen wird Msr. Turner der erste Preis verliehen. Zusätzlich zum Preis bekommt sie eine Tulpe. Sie berührt die Tulpe und sie verwelkt. Natürlich gibt Mr. Turner mit dem Preis vor Dinkleberg an. Timmy hat Eddie wieder geklebt. Timmy fragt sich jetzt noch, was mit seiner Katze, dem Hamster, dem Kaninchen, dem Hündchen und dem Papagei passiert ist, während er im Sommercamp war. Jetzt erwachen auch all seine anderen ehemaligen Haustiere wieder zum Leben und Timmy sagt, dass er nie wieder ins Sommercamp fährt. Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * Mrs. Dinkleberg * Preisrichter #1 * Preisrichter #2 Orte und Häuser * Dimmsdale ** Haus der Turners ** Garten der Dinklebergs Trivia und Fehler * Der von Timmy erwähnte Papagei könnte der aus der Episode "Wer will schon erwachsen sein?" sein, denn als Vicky in jener Episode gesagt, dass man sie "Vicky Gnadenlos" nennt, verlor der Papagei alle Federn und man sieht ihn auch nie wieder. * Diese Episode hat eine ähnliche Handlung wie in der Folge "Landeier". Dort geht alles ein, wenn Mr. Turner es berührt. es:Así es la vida en:That's Life! Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__